


¿Cómo explicarte lo que siento?

by Areli_iero_09



Category: Adventure Time, Gumshall - Fandom, Hora de Aventura
Genre: Gumshall - Freeform, M/M, loveletter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areli_iero_09/pseuds/Areli_iero_09
Summary: Una declaración de amor como sólo Marshall la puede hacer.
Relationships: Prince Gumball/Marshall Lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	¿Cómo explicarte lo que siento?

La soledad es algo con lo que aprendí a vivir cada día, personas vienen y van de mi vida. Hace años que logré acostumbrarme a ella, no la niego, no la gozo, simplemente está ahí. Cada noche mientras miro las estrellas brillar ahí, tan distantes, confirmo que en este mundo sólo existo yo. No es egoísmo, pero en todos estos años sólo yo he prevalecido. Antes me odiaba, sentía que era un asco, pero la soledad me ha ayudado a llevarme mejor conmigo mismo. Tantas cosas han cambiado, tantas que no podría enumerarlas.

La vida es algo curioso, algo tan efímero, aún para un ser inmortal como yo. Ojalá pudieses entender lo que siento y lo que pienso. En todo este tiempo, todos estos años, días, horas, jamás he conocido a alguien como tú. Como dije antes, aprendí a vivir con esta soledad, con esta dama tan cambiante. Podré odiarla y amarla al mismo tiempo, mientras más intento alejarme más está presente y no sé en qué momento estuve consciente de ello.

La verdad no sé si estas palabras tengan sentido, solo escribo y escribo sin saber si las entenderás. No has podido ver lo que yo, tu mundo es completamente de color rosa. Lo que más admiro de ti es cómo puedes ver la bondad de los demás. Eres tan malditamente inocente que quisiera arrancarte esa pureza a mordidas. No sé qué es lo que más me atrae de ti pero es como un imán, como un agujero negro. Había estado sumido en mi soledad, tan acostumbrado, que no sé en qué instante cambiaste eso.

Quisiera estar contigo por siempre aunque no pueda. Sólo quiero poder hacerte feliz. He estado enamorado muchas veces antes, de personas hipócritas que me han destrozado el corazón de mil maneras diferentes y siempre reacciono de la peor manera. Parecerá una estupidez y tal vez lo sea, no confío en nadie más que no sea yo mismo. Ver a las demás personas sonriendo para mí es algo tan falso, los desprecio con cada fibra de mí ser.

Pero cuando eres tú el que sonríe, no puedo evitar hacerlo también. No entiendo cómo alguien tan frágil puede hacerme sentir tan vulnerable, quiero decir, he tratado a muchos de la forma más horrible que puedas imaginarte, pero no podría hacerlo contigo, nunca te lastimaría. Eres mi más grande debilidad, me has vuelto completamente estúpido. Tal vez te moleste algunas veces, bueno tal vez sean muchas, y que peleamos por cualquier tontería; a tus ojos aún soy un niño pequeño que debes de cuidar, a pesar de que soy mayor que tú. Es que, no sé, simplemente me gustas y es muy difícil explicarte lo que siento. Bueno… ahm, sólo quería decirte esto… así que si no sientes lo mismo, pues, no te preocupes...

**************

* * *

Cada letra estaba escrita con color rojo, probablemente sangre. Gumball leyó la carta tres veces, no sabía si era una broma por parte del vampiro, pero arriesgó a creer lo que estaba escrito en ella. Se dirigió a donde el rey de mil años de edad vivía, tragó un poco de saliva y se atrevió a tocar la puerta. Esperó unos segundos y esta se abrió. Marshall Lee se encontraba flotando frente a él. No esperó a que el otro le dirigiese la palabra, no sabe por qué lo hizo, simplemente pasó. Tal vez fue la adrenalina o que alguno de los experimentos con los que siempre trabajaba en su escondido laboratorio dentro del castillo del dulce reino lo hayan mareado. Tal vez haya sido todo eso, o que siempre había esperado tener esa pequeña oportunidad. Lo último que supo fue que había tomado al vampiro por el cuello y lo besó, no fue un beso tranquilo ni tierno, sino uno posesivo y pasional que había deseado desde hace mucho y con tanta urgencia. Al separarse sólo logró mirarlo a los ojos y susurrarle un “también me gustas”.


End file.
